


Artificial Blueberry

by awakened_treepanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Post-Timeskip, The Pocky Game, though can be interpreted as a college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakened_treepanda/pseuds/awakened_treepanda
Summary: "Have you heard of the pocky game?" he asked, waving around a blueberry flavored pocky wafer stick."...No?""Well, it's this party game where two people hold one end of a pocky stick each in their mouths and eat it. If a person lets go of the pocky stick or they reach the middle first, they lose. It's a tie if the players kiss.""Ew," Kiyoomi responded immediately. "That's unsanitary.""But it's sweet! And you could get a free kiss." Atsumu smirked and winked at him. "Wanna play?"Kiyoomi's nervous to move forward in their still new, still fresh relationship, but Atsumu knew just how to rile him up.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 87





	Artificial Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. I am alive. And am in SakuAtsu hell. Take this as my first contribution to this delusional community.  
>  ~~If I can't take the 2000th slot, I might as well take the 2011th.~~  
>  ~Panda

"Hey, Omi-kun," Atsumu called from his spot on the couch in Kiyoomi's apartment, munching on some snacks. The TV was showing an episode of _Kaguya-sama: Love is War._

  


"What," Kiyoomi deadpanned as he came out of the kitchenette with two steaming cups of tea. He took a moment to glare at his boyfriend for eating on the couch— though he knew Atsumu was careful enough not to make a mess— before sitting down and putting their cups on the coffee table.

  


"Have you heard of the pocky game?" he asked, waving around a blueberry flavored pocky wafer stick.

  


"...No?"

  


"Well, it's this party game where two people hold one end of a pocky stick each in their mouths and eat it. If a person lets go of the pocky stick or they reach the middle first, they lose. It's a tie if the players kiss."

  


"Ew," Kiyoomi responded immediately. "That's unsanitary."

  


"But it's sweet! And you could get a free kiss." Atsumu smirked and winked at him. "Wanna play?"

  


Kiyoomi grimaced. "What part of 'that's unsanitary' do you not understand? Of course not." 

  


He decided not to mention that the thought of kissing Atsumu still made him embarrassed. They'd only been dating for a month or so, and Atsumu's given him pecks on his cheek or lips when he was comfortable or tired enough to let his guard down, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for a full-blown kiss without freaking out.

  


"Well, I'm not gonna push if you're not comfortable with it," Atsumu started honestly. Then, "But if you're chickening out 'cause you think you're gonna lose, you can just say so."

  


Suddenly, Kiyoomi couldn't remember any of his inhibitions. "You're _on_ , Miya."

  


They quickly positioned themselves on the couch, half a foot apart. Atsumu faced him and held the coated end in his mouth, eyes half-lidded and tilting the plain end upwards at him in a challenge. The cocky expression on his boyfriend's face did odd things to his heart, but Kiyoomi remained impassive and clutched the end of the pocky stick gently between his teeth, locking eyes with Atsumu, unperturbed.

  


Their composure lasted for all of 5 seconds before it gave way to embarrassment. 

  


Kiyoomi soon realized how _close_ their faces were. Even with the distance provided by the pocky stick, he could faintly feel Atsumu's every exhale through his nose. Somehow, it made everything feel much more...intimate.

  


Through his internal panic, Kiyoomi noticed his boyfriend in a similarly flustered state. Atsumu blushed easily (though he was sure his own ears were red right now) and now was no exception; the red dusting his cheeks was comforting to Kiyoomi in a way, and he gave Atsumu a smug look, panic momentarily forgotten.

  


Atsumu instantly picked up on this, narrowing his eyes at him. Not one to back down, he retaliated by taking an aggressive first bite out of the pocky stick. 

  


Kiyoomi widened his eyes in surprise. _Oh, it is_ so _on_ , he thought as he responded with a forceful bite of his own.

  


They continued with this— admittedly— immature and petty act turned competition until there was about a bite's worth of pocky left between them. Neither was willing to take the last bite and admit defeat, so they had reached a stalemate of sorts.

  


Now that he could take a moment to calm down, Kiyoomi noticed that what little distance between them provided by the pocky stick had all but vanished, bringing their faces closer than ever, to his immediate alarm. Forget feeling Atsumu's breath, he could feel Atsumu's _nose_ brushing against his with every little movement.

  


His eyes ended up wandering from Atsumu's nose to the rest of his face. Objectively speaking, Atsumu was quite handsome— not that he'll ever admit that to his boyfriend, his ego really didn't need more inflating— but this close, Kiyoomi could see details he hadn't seen before. Example: the light freckles dusting Atsumu's sculpted cheeks.

  


(Kiyoomi had the very sudden, unwelcome urge to cradle Atsumu's face in his hands as he counted each dark dot on his skin while his boyfriend stared at him lovingly. This was promptly followed by a feeling of disgust for thinking such saccharine thoughts.)

  


Eventually, he locked eyes with Atsumu. Kiyoomi had always thought that Atsumu’s eyes were a shade of brown along the lines of caramel or something. But with the way they glistened in the light as he stared back at him, he reconsidered that maybe they were more reminiscent of citrine gems.

  


Wait. Atsumu was staring _back_ at him.

  


Kiyoomi’s brain soon registered that Atsumu had been— and still was— staring shamelessly into his eyes, looking absolutely lovestruck with a dopey smile and everything. His cheeks quickly filled with heat, and his grip on what remained of the pocky stick loosened enough for it to start slipping out of Kiyoomi’s mouth.

  


Perhaps it was because Kiyoomi was too embarrassed to even _move_ , but Atsumu reacted first to the falling treat, eating it up in a flash like the glutton he was. And because the pocky had barely left his lips, Atsumu ended up kissing him.

  


The first thing Kiyoomi thought when their lips connected was that Atsumu’s lips were very, very soft. Then Atsumu dug his hands into his hair, adjusted the angle so that their noses weren’t bumping, and applied some pressure. 

  


Kiyoomi _melted_ into the kiss.

  


He looped his hands around Atsumu’s neck and pressed forward, wanting more. If the quick pecks on his lips or cheek left him giddy with fondness, this kiss made him breathless and hungry, shutting out all thoughts except _Atsumu, Atsumu, Atsumu_.

  


They soon had to part for air, to Kiyoomi’s relief and disappointment. He didn’t know how he’d react if they went any further, but he also didn't want to stop, hoping to taste more artificial blueberry with his tongue.

  


Both of them were red and out of breath. Atsumu was looking at him almost reverently, as if he'd just tasted the richest of chocolates on Kiyoomi's lips (which was ridiculous, because they weren't even eating chocolate pocky). Under his gaze, Kiyoomi felt so treasured— so _cherished_ — that of course he'd get embarrassed and try to break the moment with some snarky remark. 

  


He was about to do just that when Atsumu said, "Wanna do that again?"

  


By the time they stopped, the pocky box was empty.

  


* * *

  


"You totally lost the first time, by the way."

  


"Huh?! But the pocky first started falling from _your_ mouth!"

  


Kiyoomi clicked his tongue. "...Whatever. Shut up and kiss me again."

  


Atsumu chuckled and leaned forward. "Fine, but only 'cause you asked so nicely."

**Author's Note:**

> According to my Google Docs, this fic is 1111 words.
> 
> What the fuck.  
> ~Panda
> 
> I'm not updated with Haikyuu yet so I haven't quite fallen in love w the new characters but damn if this wasn't sweet and smile-inducing.  
> ~Tree


End file.
